


Pretending

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, SuperMysteries Plot, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Nancy prepares for another mystery with Frank





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



She couldn’t believe she was doing this again, pretending to be married to Frank Hardy.

At least this time, they were on a cruise ship, not in a foreign country.

All they had to do was find the thief who was preying on first class.

Joe was on board too, pretending to be a playboy who was careless with valuables.

Nancy hoped they could wrap the case up quickly.

It might be nice not to have scorpions in her bed, or enjoy a midnight swim without a dead body.

Just her and Frank together.

It was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
